Das Leben des Günther
by GlowDraconis
Summary: Ginny Weasley wurde von "ihrem" Harry für Draco Malfoy verlassen. Will sie das auf sich sitzen lassen? Natürlich nicht. Deshalb hat sie einen Plan. Einen verrückten Plan, der nicht ganz so funktioniert, wie sie es gerne hätte. ACHTUNG: Das hier ist eine Parodie!


_Hallo ihr lieben _

_ich bin zurück mit einem kleinen Rausschmeißer über Ginny Weasley, wie sie .. nein, das verrate ich nicht Ich mag Ginny Weasley leider nicht besonders, sie nervt mich.  
Deshalb war es an der Zeit, sie mal so richtig aufs Kreuz zu nehmen Und das mache ich hier. Wer Ginny mag sollte diese Geschichte nicht lesen. Sie steckt voller Ironie über Ginnys Leben und allem drum und dran. _

_Wenn ihr sie natürlich dennoch lest, bin ich begeistert(Wenn ihr dann noch einen Review dalasst, natürlich noch mehr *zwinker _

_Aber genug von mir. Lassen wir Ginny sprechen, und das, was aus ihr wird^  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen,  
Eure GlowDraconis_

**Das Leben des Günther **

_Sonntag, 20. Juli 2000: _

Ginny Weasley lebt alleine in einer Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung in Muggle-London. Etwas besseres kann sie sich nicht mehr leisten, seid Harry Potter sie gemeinsam mit seinem Patenkind verlassen hat. Und das auch noch ausgerechnet für diesen Malfoy! Einen KERL! Niemals hatte sie geglaubt, dass_ ihr _Harry _schwul_ wäre! Niemals hatte sich so etwas angedeutet. Und jetzt ist sie diejenige, die leiden muss.

Aber Ginny ist ja nicht dumm. Sie will ihren Liebsten um jeden Preis zurückhaben. Also: Wenn Harry auf Männer steht, müsse sie eben zu einem werden. Schon lange hatte sie sich das überlegt. Und heute ist ihr Arzt-Termin. Noch ist nur das Vorgespräch geplant. Aber sie ist sich sicher...es muss getan werden.

Sie steht also nun vor den Toren des „St. Mungo Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen … und mehr". Letzteres war in krakeliger Zauberstabschrift nach dem Krieg gegen Voldemort ergänzt worden. Seltsamerweise hatte eben dieser Krieg zu einer neuerlichen Annäherung zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern geführt, sodass die Ärzte im St. Mungo einige Teilbereiche ihrer nicht-magischen Kollegen übernommen hatten. Worüber Ginny sich freut. Sonst könnte sie ihren Plan unmöglich durchführen.

Als Ginny so durch die Flure des Hospitals läuft, denkt sie an ihre Familie. An Mum und Dad, die keine Ahnung von ihrem Plan haben. An Ron, der wahrscheinlich nur etwas weiß, weil Hermine nicht die Klappe hatte halten können. An George, der schon letztes Jahr Angelina Johnson geheiratet hatte. Er ist ständiger Besucher in eben jenem magischen Hospital, um vielleicht irgendwann einmal über Freds Tod hinwegzukommen … oder es zumindest leichter zu haben. An Percy, der immer noch genauso versnobt ist, wie eh und je. Und von ihnen weiß nur Ron (vielleicht) von ihrer neuen Einstellung. Früher oder später würden sie es sowieso erfahren. Ob George heute auch im St. Mungo ist?

Ginny ist vor der Tür ihres Arztes, eines gewissen Doktor Randall und zögert trotz ihrer Entschlossenheit. Und klopft dann. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, tritt die Rothaarige ein, schließt die Tür hinter sich und sieht sich um. Es sieht hier aus, wie in einem Büro in Hogwarts. Nichts Spektakuläres befindet sich in diesem Raum, nicht einmal das menschliche Skelett an der rechten Wand kann sie beeindrucken, so etwas stand in beinahe jedem Klassenraum in ihrer alten Schule. Was sie beeindruckt ist Doktor Randall selbst. Nicht etwa, wegen seines äußeren, das mit seinen kastanienbraunen Haaren und Augen, dem ebenmäßigen Gesicht (er ist noch sehr jung) und seinem hellen Teint eher durchschnittlich ist. Es ist die Art, wie er sie begrüßt, seine ganze Aura. Und das Familienbild, das vor ihm, seitlich auf dem großen Ebenholzschreibtisch steht: es zeigt ihn selbst und einen anderen Mann (mit blondem Haar), die sich immer gegenseitig auf dem Rücken tragen und freundlich in die Kamera lächeln und winken. Irgendwie versetzt dieses Bild Ginny auch gleichzeitig einen Stich ins Herz. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge verwandeln sich Randall und sein Freund der offensichtlich sein _fester_ Freund ist, wie die Küsse auf dem Bild bald zeigen in Harry und Malfoy. Will sie denn jeder verarschen, den sie trifft?

Doch als Randall zu sprechen beginnt, vergisst Ginny all ihren Ärger auf den Arzt. Er hat eine freundliche, tiefe Stimme, lächelnde Augen. „Ich weiß, weshalb Sie hier sind, Miss Weasley. Und ich denke, Sie sind sich auch sicher über Ihren Plan, deshalb möchte ich Sie gar nicht weiter aufklären", er lächelt. Sie nickt. „Sie sind eigentlich nur noch hier, um mit mir die erforderlichen Termine auszumachen. Ich denke, Sie haben sich über den genauen Ablauf informiert?"

Nach dieser Frage sieht er sie an. Sie nickt wieder. „Ja, Doktor Randall. Ich weiß Bescheid", sagt sie nur. Sie weiß tatsächlich alles. Sie weiß, dass sie einige Termine brauchen wird, so ungefähr 30, wenn nicht mehr. Sie weiß, dass eine Geschlechtsumwandlung in der magischen Welt schmerzhafter ist, als in der Muggelwelt. Weil man nicht betäuben kann, hat sie gelesen. Man spürt jedes Ziehen und Ziepen am ganzen Körper. Weil die männlichen Organe nicht in einer OP transplantiert und hergestellt werden, sondern langsam durch Zaubertränke und Sprüche wachsen gelassen werden. Sie weiß auch, dass sie für den Rest ihres Lebens Zaubertränke wird schlucken müssen, in den ersten beiden Jahren mehr als danach und unbedingt regelmäßig! Um den Körper an den ewig ungewohnten Zustand zu binden und keine Missbildungen hervorzurufen, hat sie gelesen.

„Gut, dann", unterbricht Doktor Randall ihre Gedanken. „Lassen Sie uns die ersten drei Termine festlegen."

„Was wird da gemacht werden?", neugierig ist sie schon, es aus dem Mund eines Fachmannes zu hören. Und Doktor Randall ist ihr sympathisch. Sie weiß, er versteht alles von seinem Handwerk. Zumindest macht er den Anschein.

„Nun ja", beginnt er, plötzlich seltsam fachmännisch, „man beginnt ja mit dem Inneren, bevor man das sichtbare angreift, haben Sie bestimmt gelesen." Er zwinkert Ginny zu. So offensichtlich ist es also, dass sie die letzten Wochen und Monate über bestimmten Zeitschriften und Büchern gehangen hat. „Bei unserem ersten Termin verabreichen wir Ihnen den ersten Trank, der eine langsame Umwandlung ihrer weiblichen Hormone in das männliche Testosteron bewirkt. Diesen Trank müssen Sie ab diesem Termin zweimal Täglich einnehmen morgens und abends nach dem Essen. Da Ihr Körper an die weiblichen Hormone gewöhnt ist, sendet er logischerweise Signale aus, die den Trank als böses Objekt nachweisen. Die Nebenwirkungen sind Heißhungerattacken und oder Brechreiz. Außerdem durchlaufen Sie ab ein bis zwei Wochen nach dem ersten Einnehmen den Stimmbruch, da sich immer mehr Testosteron in Ihrem Körper bildet. Sollten Sie Ihrer Familie noch nicht von Ihren Plänen erzählt haben, tun Sie es, bevor dieser einsetzt, nur ein kleiner Rat vom Onkel Doktor." Randall zwinkert ihr nach den letzten Worten zu. Flirtet er etwa mit ihr, um sie für später vorzubereiten, wenn sie als Mann vor ihm sitzt? Wieder fällt ihr Blick auf das Photo auf seinem Schreibtisch. Und denkt wieder an den Grund, weshalb sie das alles tut.

„Bei unserem zweiten Termin wird Ihr Stimmbruch also noch nicht eingesetzt haben", fährt Randall fort, seine Augen fixieren immer noch ihr Gesicht, „da ab jetzt jede Woche für Sie mindestens ein Arzt-Termin anstehen wird. Bei jedem Termin wird kontrolliert, ob Ihr Körper entsprechend auf den Hormon-Trank reagiert, oder ob er ihn komplett abweist. Ach so, bevor ich es ganz vergesse: Es kann sein, dass Sie durch diesen Trank nach einiger Zeit auch ein Ziehen im Unterleib verspüren. Ihre Gebärmutter verträgt sich nicht mit dem Testosteron. Sobald dieses Ziehen einsetzt, kommen Sie unverzüglich zu uns, denn dann ist es Zeit für den zweiten Trank: Ihre Gebärmutter mitsamt Eierstöcken und sonstigen weiblichen Geschlechtsorganen werden dadurch abgetötet und umgewandelt in die männlichen Gegenstücke. Aber dazu können Sie mich später befragen, wenn es für Sie relevant ist."

Randall kramt in seiner Schreibtischschublade und holt einen alten, verstaubten Taschenkalender hervor, ähnlich dem, den Ginny vor so vielen Jahren von Mr. Malfoy zugesteckt bekommen hatte. „Nun, Miss Weasley, heute haben wir den . Wann wäre es ihnen recht?", erwartungsvoll sieht er Ginny an. Sie muss nicht lange überlegen, schließlich hat sie das Datum schon lange im Kopf.

„Der ", schließlich ist es sein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Randall nickt. „Gut, dann der 31."

Der Arzt steht auf. Es ist das erste Mal, dass Ginny ihn beinahe von Kopf bis Fuß ansehen kann. Er ist eigentlich ganz stattlich. Und jung. Als er ihr die Hand reicht, ist sie überrascht von seiner weichen Haut und seinem kräftigen Händedruck. „Bis dann also, Miss Weasley."

„Doktor Randall", sagt sie noch vor dem Hinausgehen, „nennen Sie mich Ginny und sagen Sie du. Sie werden bald mehr von mir sehen, als Ihnen vielleicht selber lieb ist." Sie lächelt kokett und geht ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Zimmer. Vielleicht hat sie etwas zu dick aufgetragen. Vielleicht hat sie sich ein letztes Mal als Ginny Weasley verguckt. So als Ablenkung von ihren eigentlichen, _noch_ unerfüllten Gefühlen zu dem einzigen Mann, den sie jemals lieben konnte. Nur leider kann sie bei Doktor Randall ja im Moment auch noch nicht landen.

Aber bald … bald schon wird alles anders sein.

_Montag, 2000:_

Doktor Randall hat Ginny Weasley den Trank gegeben, der ihr Östrogen langsam in Testosteron verwandeln soll. Noch ist sie skeptisch, ob es auch wirklich die gewünschte Wirkung erzielen wird. Doch sei's drum. Sie vertraut Doktor Randall beinahe blind. Er ist vom Fach.

Deshalb will sie auch auf seinen Rat hören, endlich ihre Familie darüber zu informieren, was sie jetzt vorhat und was sie erwartet. Wie auch immer sie reagieren mögen.

In ihrem kleinen Muggel-Auto, einem barbiepinken Smart4Two, fährt sie in Richtung Fuchsbau. Wie lange war sie schon nicht mehr hier gewesen? Vergessen, egal. Irgendwie hat sie gar keine Angst. Ihre Eltern waren immer schon begeistert von allem, was die Muggel so zustande bringen. Wieso dann also nicht von Geschlechtsumwandlungen?

Nach ewig langer Fahrt wieso sie nicht einfach das Flohpulver auf ihrem Kamin benutzt hat, ist ihr jetzt schleierhaft sieht sie endlich das krumme Dach ihres ehemaligen zu Hauses hinter den Hügeln auftauchen. Ihre Eltern haben alle Schutzzauber aufgehoben, sogar Muggel können das Haus jetzt sehen und ihre Familie hat sich schon Freunde in der nicht-magischen Welt gemacht und sind stolz darauf.

Als sie den vermatschten Weg zum Haus hinauffährt, ärgert sich Ginny still über ihren erst gereinigten Wagen. Aber es gibt ja Reinigungszauber. Sie steigt aus und klopft an die Tür. Von drinnen hört sie viele Stimmen, die durcheinander-brüllen. Vielleicht ist Ron mit Hermine zu Besuch. Hermine mischt sich seit neuestem immer in alles ein. Wahrscheinlich hat sie deshalb niemand gehört und sie klopft noch einmal, lauter dieses mal. Drinnen rumpelt es und ihre Mum kommt an die Tür, öffnet die obere Hälfte. Ginny wird ungläubig angesehen, dann stürzt Molly Weasley aus der Tür heraus gerade noch im Stande, auch die untere Hälfte zu öffnen und nimmt ihre einzige Tochter in die Arme. Nachdem Ginny ihr zu verstehen gibt, dass sie beinahe keine Luft mehr bekommt, lässt Molly schließlich von ihr ab und bittet sie herein. Und es folgt der Schock.

Es ist nicht Ron mit Hermine bei den Eltern zu Besuch.

Es ist nicht Ron mit Hermine, die dort auf dem Sofa sitzen, noch ganz verrußt vom Kamin, durch den sie mit Flohpulver angekommen sind.

Es ist auch nicht Ron mit Hermine, die dort Hand in Hand mit strahlenden Gesichtern ihren Vater Arthur ansehen, der aussieht, als wäre er gerade beinahe aus den Latschen gekippt.

Es sind Harry und sein blöder Malfoy-Freund. Sowohl Ginny als auch Harry erstarren, als sie sich ansehen. Malfoy bemerkt das und streicht Harry beschwichtigend über den Nacken, der zur Hälfte von einem albernen, pinken Schal mit der Aufschrift „20 und immer noch nicht erwachsen" bedeckt ist.

Noch alberner als der Schal ist aber das T-Shirt, das er trägt, und das ist es, was Ginny zur Weißglut treibt. Es ist in so grellen Farben gehalten, dass es beinahe in den Augen weh tut. Irgendwo in Muggel-London hat sie einmal den Begriff „Augenkrebs" aufgeschnappt, als Jugendliche auf irgend etwas grelles gedeutet haben. Jetzt weiß sie auch, was die damit gemeint haben. Aber das T-Shirt ist magisch. Es ändert die Farbe willkürlich von grellem Gelb, zu Blau, zu Grün, zu Pink, … Und darauf steht in schwarzer Schrift „Mein Ein und Alles" und drunter ein Pfeil, der sich wahrscheinlich immer nach der Richtung ausrichtet, in der genau das sitzt, was auf dem T-Shirt steht. Momentan also nach links. Zu Malfoy. War ja klar.

„Ginny, Liebes, willst du Harry nicht zum Geburtstag gratulieren?", hört sie ihre Mutter fragen. Beinahe hätte sie geschrien oder hysterisch anfangen zu lachen oder sonst etwas. Nein. Bei den Albernheiten. Nein.

Das schlimmste war, dass sie jetzt merkt, dass sie wirklich noch unsterblich in Harry verliebt ist und dass es ihr verdammt weh tut, ihn dort mit Malfoy sitzen zu sehen. Was sie nur noch einmal in ihrem Entschluss bekräftigt. Es muss getan werden. Es hätte jetzt sowieso keinen Rückzieher mehr gegeben, der erste Trank ist ja geschluckt.

Sie kann sich gerade dazu durchringen ein „Alles Gute" zu nuscheln und kehrt ihrem Ex-Freund den Rücken zu.

„Mum", fängt sie an, betont lässig, „ich muss mit dir reden. Allein.„Klar, Liebling", Molly ist so glücklich, dass sie keinen Verdacht schöpft. Mal sehen, wie es ihr nach der Beichte geht.

Sie kommen in der Küche an, Ginny dreht sich zu ihrer Mutter um … und diese wird seltsam ernst. Zu ernst. „Mum?"

Sie schweigt. Noch.

„Verliebt in Harry, hmm?", ist alles, was sie zu Stande bringt zu sagen. Natürlich. Sie weiß es. Vielleicht nicht alles und nicht genau. Aber sie weiß es. Mutterinstinkt und so.

Ginny nickt. Molly seufzt. „Und jetzt?"

„Das ist es, was ich sagen wollte", es ist so leicht. „Ich will Harry zurück. Der ist aber schwul, blöderweise." Molly nickt. Sieht sie an und nickt. Es ist so leicht. „Aber ich will ihn für mich." Wieder ein nicken. Leichter als gedacht. „Ich … habe begonnen mich zum Mann umwandeln zu lassen." Molly beginnt zu nicken … und erstarrt. Sieht sie an und beendet ihr Nicken mit einem Kopfschütteln. Es war so leicht, es zu sagen.

„Du hast begonnen, heißt so viel wie, du kannst nicht mehr aufhören?"

„Ich habe den ersten Trank heute genommen. Das war mein Geburtstagsgeschenk an Harry. Mein Körper, so wie er ihn begehren kann."

„Du bist verrückt."

„Ich weiß, Mum."

„Dein Vater … weiß er … ?"

„Nein, Mum. Ich dachte du ..."

„Nein, Ginny. _Du_ sagst es ihm. So wie du es allen sagen wirst. Ohne meine Hilfe. Meine einzige Tochter …"

Es ist so leicht, sie dort stehen zu sehen, den Tränen nahe.

Es ist so leicht, sich von ihr abzuwenden.

„Du bist gegen meine Entscheidung." Eine Feststellung. Keine Frage. Es ist so leicht, sie stehen zu lassen, zur Tür zu gehen.

„Natürlich bin ich das."

„Dann sagst du es Dad", ist das letzte, das Ginny sagt. Und geht. Aus der Tür, durch die sie vorhin noch so freudig hineingebeten worden ist. Es ist so leicht, sie alle hier zurückzulassen, mit ihren Feierlichkeiten zu Harrys 20. Geburtstag. Dem letzten, den er mit Malfoy feiert.

_Montag, 7. August 2000:_

„Dann wollen wir mal kontrollieren, was sich bisher getan hat, nicht wahr, Ginny", Doktor Randalls beruhigende Stimme lenkt sie von ihren Gedanken ab, die immer wieder um das Bild von Harry und Malfoy kreisen mit diesem albernen T-Shirt „Mein Ein und Alles". Das Mädchen schnaubt. Albern. Sie merkt es erst gar nicht, dass Doktor Randall einen Zauber auf sie gerichtet hat, der ihm die Aktivitäten von Östrogen und Testosteron in ihrem Körper auf einer magischen Leinwand zeigt. Er hat die unterschiedlichen Hormone mit magischen Farben kenntlich gemacht, sodass auch sie versteht, von was er redet. Rosa war Östrogen. Blau Testosteron.

WOW.

Da ist viel blau.

„Du sagst es Ginny. Da ist viel blau", sie hat es laut ausgesprochen. Wie peinlich. Aber es ist wirklich faszinierend. „Es scheint mir, als schlüge der Trank bei dir schneller als gewöhnlich an." Randall sieht sie an. „Ein Ziepen im Unterleib war aber noch nicht da?"

Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Nein. „Aber erste Anzeichen vom Stimmbruch", sie quakt ja auch deutlich vernehmbar. Wie peinlich. Und Randall lächelt auch noch darüber. „Ja, offensichtlich." Wie peinlich. Und Randall sieht so gut aus, und sie quakt ihn an. Peinlich.

„Nun, Ginny", fährt er fort. „Dann müsstest du bald beim Ziepen angelangt sein. Hast du eher Heißhungerattacken oder Brechreiz?"

Sie sieht ihn an. Und wie aufs Stichwort knurrt ihr Magen deutlich vernehmbar, was die Hormone auf dem magischen Bildschirm durcheinander wirbeln lässt. Wie peinlich, dass die auf alle ihre Gefühlsregungen und Co. reagieren. „Also Heißhunger." Randall lächelt schon wieder. Aber nicht böse, sondern eher freundlich, warm. „Na, wenigstens ist das positiv. Ich hätte den auch lieber als den Brechreiz, an deiner Stelle." Er zwinkert ihr zu. Vielleicht flirtet er ja wirklich ein wenig mit ihr.

„Wenn das Ziepen nicht kommt, sehen wir uns nächste Woche am 14. Aber ich denke … na, lassen wir uns überraschen."

Doktor Randall steht auf, reicht ihr wieder seine weiche Hand. Ja, es lohnt sich doch, zu diesem Arzt zu gehen, auch wenn ihr manches peinlich ist.

„Ach, übrigens, Ginny", als sie gehen will, hält er sie noch kurz an. „Nenn mich John. Bei _Doktor Randall _fühle ich mich so alt." Noch ein letztes Zwinkern und Ginny verlässt das Sprechzimmer. Ja. Randall … _John _… ist für einen Arzt schwer in Ordnung.

_Freitag, 11. August 2000: _

Scheiße.

Ginny ist mit einem Ziepen im Unterleib aufgewacht. Nein, das kann man schon gar nicht mehr so benennen. Es ist ein Zerren, ein Reißen, ein Fetzen. Scheiße, tut das weh. Schlimmer als jede Regelscherzen, die sie jemals gehabt hatte. Scheiße. Und sie hatte nicht mal mehr diese Muggel-Dinger im Haus … diese komischen Tabletten.

Sie steht im Bad, über die Toilette gebeugt. Von wegen Heißhunger. Ihr ist kotz-übel. In dem Zustand kann sie unmöglich John unter die Augen treten. Nie im Leben. Das ist noch peinlicher als alles andere bisher.

Aber sie muss zu Randall. Natürlich muss sie, er ist ihr Arzt. Er hat gesagt, sie solle kommen, sobald ihr Unterleib schmerzt. Und Scheiße, das tut er ja. Wie Hölle tut er das.

Es ist aber früher Morgen, als sie endlich, nach keine Ahnung wie langer Zeit, aus diesem verkotzten (ha-ha) Bad herauskommt und sich in der Lage fühlt, mit Flohpulver zum St. Mungo zu reisen. Ihr tut immer noch alles weh, aber was soll sie denn machen? Er ist ihr Arzt, er ist das gewohnt.

Als Randall sie sieht, lächelt er, wie immer. „Also das Ziepen", beginnt er, doch wird unterbrochen.

„Ziepen?", schreit Ginny. „Scheiße, John, es tut weh, es schmerzt, es ist die Hölle!" Beinahe bricht sie zusammen, wird von Randall aber aufgefangen und auf die Liege gelegt. Der gleiche Zauber wie am 7. zeigt, dass jetzt deutlich mehr Testosteron in Ginnys Körper ist, als nach so kurzer Zeit erwartet wurde. Beinahe gleich viel wie Östrogen. Rosa und blau. Ginny versucht sich durch deren komischen Tanz abzulenken, doch wird immer wieder von einem schmerzhaften Krampf in die Realität zurückgeholt. Rosa und blau. Rosa und blau... SCHEISSE!

„Glaub mir", beginnt Randall, „wenn dich das schon schafft, dann warte auf Phase zwei. Das wird auch kein Zuckerlecken." Er sieht sie an und sie sieht das erste mal so etwas wie Sorge in seinen Augen. Vielleicht hat er Angst, dass sie nicht weitermachen will. Doch er erinnert sie in ihrer Trance mehr an Harry als jemals zuvor. Und sie weiß, dass es richtig ist, was sie tut.

„Wir können dir Schmerzmittel geben, gegen die Unterleibschmerzen. Mehr leider nicht." Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs beschwört er eben jene Muggel-Tabletten herauf, die sie sich vorhin so sehnsüchtig gewünscht hat. Die sie während ihrer letzten Zyklen begleitet haben. Sie schluckt eine, zwei. Wartet auf die Wirkung. Zuckt bei jedem Krampfschub. Scheiße, tut das weh.

Randall wartet. Nach einiger Zeit merkt Ginny, wie die Schmerztablette wirkt. Endlich.

„So", Randall lächelt wieder. „Jetzt, da du wieder aufnahmefähig bist, geht es weiter. Wir werden dir jetzt den Trank geben, der deine Eizellen und Eierstöcke langsam abtötet, um dir selbst keinen Schaden zuzufügen. Leider auch sehr schmerzhaft. Kauf dir lieber mehrere Packen von diesen Muggel-Tabletten. Die sind gut.

Das Abtöten geschieht in Zyklen. Du kannst also, wenn noch nicht jeder von deinen Plänen weiß, immer behaupten, du hättest die Regel und daher Schmerzen. Nach einigen Monaten werden dann die Reste deiner Gebärmutter ausgeschieden und es kann zur letzten Phase übergehen, die wir natürlich schon während Phase Zwei einleiten. Hast du alles verstanden?"

Ginny nickt, obwohl das gelogen ist. Sie hat ein bisschen was verstanden, nicht alles. Über die Hälfte hat sie nicht aufgefasst. Sie muss sich immer noch ablenken von den Schmerzen. Rosa, blau, rosa, blau, rosa, blau, … Bald wird alles blau sein. Östrogen ade. Scheiden, ach, scheiden tut weh.

_Donnerstag, 31. August 2000: _

Die Tage waren sehr langsam vergangen. Aber jetzt ist schon ein Monat seit dem ersten Trank vorbei. Irgendwie ist es komisch zu wissen, dass man nicht mehr zurückkann.

Gewissenhaft nimmt Ginny jeden Tag ihre beiden Tränke den für das Testosteron und den zum Abtöten ihrer Gebärmutter. Das erste, was sie gemacht hat, als sie nach ihrer ersten, neuen Regel wieder klar denken konnte: Sie ist zum Friseur. Zu einem Muggel, der es echt drauf hat. Jetzt waren ihre Haare jungenhaft kurz. Es bleibt ihr auch nichts anderes mehr übrig, als die Haare so zu tragen. Sie werden immer dicker, je mehr Testosteron sich in ihrem Körper bildet und das Östrogen ersetzt. Komisch oder? In der Werbung sagen sie immer was anderes ja, Ginny sieht fern. Sie will doch wissen, was die Muggel in ihrem Londoner Stadtteil so antreibt. Also sieht sie fern. So zum Spaß. „Wenn der Östrogenspiegel sinkt, geht es auch mit den Haaren begab". Ist ja bei ihr überhaupt nicht so. Solche Lügner.

Wie auch immer. Jetzt hat sie eben diese komische Bubi-Frisur. Sie sieht aus wie ein Ken-Verschnitt...so ein bisschen. In ihrem barbiepinken Smart echt heiß …

Der Nachteil an dem ganzen ist, dass ihr peinlicher Stimmbruch jetzt überdeutlich zu hören ist. Sie traut sich nicht einmal, Ron oder Hermine anzurufen. Die einzigen, die jetzt noch zu ihr Kontakt halten. Die wussten ja schon vorher von ihrem Plan. Manchmal ist ihre Stimme so kratzig, dass sie kaum einen Ton herausbekommt. Am nächsten Tag dann aber schon wieder piepsig wie bei einem Meerschweinchen. Peinlich so was. Ron hat nie so gelitten im Stimmbruch. Gemeinheit. Von Harry weiß sie komischerweise nicht, wie er sich damals angehört hat. Bestimmt auch nicht stimmbrüchiger als Ron. Gemeinheit.

Sie geht natürlich auch noch jede Woche zu Doktor John Randall. Ihr gefällt, dass er immer nur von ihr spricht. Naja. Er ist Arzt, sie Patient, das ist eigentlich normal. Aber ihr gefällt es. Warum sie zum Mann werden will, hat sie ihm noch nicht verraten. Wird sie vielleicht ganz zum Schluss. Vielleicht.

John Randall ist auch so ein komischer Kauz. Er flirtet immer so offensichtlich mit ihr, dass es kaum auszuhalten ist. Komischer Kerl. Einmal hat er sie auf einen Kaffee in irgend so einem komischen Pub mitten in London eingeladen und seinen Freund mitgebracht. Jeffrey Bricks. Eigentlich auch ein ganz netter, komischer Kauz. Und so eindeutig in John Randall verknallt, dass es beinahe peinlich ist. Ob sie später auch so wird, wenn sie wieder glücklich mit Harry durch London flanieren würde?

Viel hatten John und Jeff nicht von sich erzählt. Aber es hatte gereicht, um sie gut leiden zu können. Aber jetzt war es noch peinlicher, sich vor John im Sprechzimmer auszuziehen und ihn seine Zauber auf sich wirken zu lassen und die rosa und blauen Punkte die ihre alten und neuen Hormone darstellten zu begutachten.

Bei ihrem letzten Termin, gestern am 30. August 2000, hatte John ihr gesagt, es seien jetzt schon mehr Testosteron-Hormone in ihrem Körper, als Östrogen. Es ginge ein wenig zu schnell, für seinen Geschmack, hatte er gesagt. Es war seltsam, hatte er gesagt. Sie findet es ja selbst seltsam, aber auch erleichternd. Dann hätte sie ihren neuen Zyklus nicht so häufig, hatte sie gestern geantwortet. John hatte nur müde gelächelt. Und irgendwie hatte sie es geahnt.

Heute, am 31., sitzt sie schon wieder mit dem Kopf über der Kloschüssel. Scheiß Zyklus. Sie hatte schon mindestens vier von diesen bescheuerten Tabletten eingeworfen und nichts hilft. Blöder Zyklus. Jedes Mal, wenn diese Scheiß-Schmerzen einsetzen oder ein neuer Krampfschub sie einholt, wünscht sie sich einfach nur, diese blöde Gebärmutter würde endlich durch ihren Mund in das robuste Porzellan vor ihr landen. Dann wäre es vorbei. Blöder Zyklus.

Da klingelt das Telephon. Ginny, das Haar schweißnass, das Gesicht verklebt, die Hände zittrig, verflucht jeden ihr bekannten großen und kleinen Hexenmeister und Zauberer, der ihr genau in diesem Moment einen Anrufer auf den Hals hetzen möchte. Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs macht sie sich etwas frisch, betrachtet sich ein letztes Mal im Spiegel und rennt nach unten zum Telephon. „Nummer Unbekannt" steht auf dem Display. Also nicht Ron oder Hermine oder John. Vielleicht ist es Harry?

Schnell hebt sie ab, aufgeregt, obwohl ihr immer noch speiübel ist. Wirklich, speiübel. „Ja?", presst sie gequält durch die Krampfanfälle, den Stimmbruch und die Übelkeit zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Es ist bloß Jeff. Hat sie seine Nummer etwa nicht eingespeichert oder über wo ruft er an?

„Wie geht's dir?", was für eine blöde Frage. Scheiße, will sie in den Hörer schreien und auflegen. Blöde Frage. Doch sie lässt es. Sagt nichts. Jeff versteht trotzdem. „Ach so. Hast du schmerzen?", wieder so eine blöde Frage. Er weiß natürlich auch das. Sie hat es ihm erzählt. Auch John durfte. Sie hat ihn von der Schweigepflicht entbunden. Aber nur bei Jeff. „John war bei mir, er macht sich sorgen, weil bei dir alles so schnell geht, sagt er. Er ist schon auf dem Weg zu dir, ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten." Typisch. Jeff ist ein Muggel. Was kann der schon? Böse Gedanken, aber in so einer bescheuerten Situation mit Schmerzen und allem darf man böse, voldemort'sche Gedanken haben. „Jedenfalls, er müsste in wenigen Minuten bei dir sein. Ich wollte dich nur warnen." _tuut, tuut, tuut. _Aufgelegt. Arsch. Und dafür hat sie ihr rettendes Bad verlassen.

Keine zwei Minuten vergehen, als es auch schon an der Tür klingelt. Und es steht wirklich John draußen mit seinem ganzen Arzt-Equipment, so scheint ihr.

„Ich mache mir sorgen", fängt er an. Sie nickt. Sie weiß. Jeff, sagt sie. Auch er nickt. „Leg dich auf die Couch."

„Mir ist schlecht, ich kann nicht."

„Leg dich hin!"

Er befiehlt es fast, also gehorcht Ginny, auch wenn sie es hasst. Wieder dieser Zauber. Blaue Punkte tanzen vor ihrem Körper, überall. Vereinzeltes Rosa. Wirklich vereinzelt. Ist das schlecht?, will sie fragen, bekommt aber keinen Ton heraus. Ihr ist so schlecht.

„Das geht zu schnell", hört sie John flüstern. „Viel zu schnell." Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Wir müssen Phase Drei einleiten, sonst zerstört dich der Trank. Ich weiß gar nicht, was los ist. Bisher hat es immer funktioniert." Er kramt in einer viel zu klein erscheinenden Tasche, holt eine Flasche mit purpurner Flüssigkeit heraus, schenkt ihr einen kleinen Becher davon ein und flößt ihn ihr ein. Sie schluckt. „Der formt deinen Körper zu dem eines Mannes." Besorgt sieht er sie an. „Auch wenn deine Gebärmutter noch nicht draußen ist, die kommt die nächsten Tage, so wie du aussiehst." Noch so ein besorgter Blick. Ach John, wieso hast du einen Freund und wieso bist du schwul? Moment, denkt sie das gerade wirklich? Sie macht das für Harry. Nur für Harry. Ist das Reue? Nein, nein. Sie will das. „Formen heißt, es bilden sich Penis, Hoden und Hodensack mit allem drum und dran aus den gegebenen äußeren und bleibenden inneren Geschlechtsorganen, die du jetzt noch hast. Außer der Gebärmutter, wie gesagt, die kommt raus die nächsten Tage. Man kann das Wachstum der neuen Organe sogar beobachten, wenn man das wollte." Er versucht sie aufzuheitern, zwinkert, reicht ihr dann eine Schmerztablette. Auch wenn die nicht helfen, sie nimmt sie. Vielleicht hilft sie ja doch irgendwann. „Außerdem kann es sein, dass dir ein Adamsapfel wächst, aber das ist unwahrscheinlich. Deine Brüste werden immer kleiner, formen sich bestimmt zu stattlichen Brustmuskeln." Wieder ein Zwinkern. Seine Beschreibung gefällt ihr. Und Harry wird dann auch gefallen, was er sieht, da ist sich Ginny sicher. Was er noch beschreibt sind Taille, Oberarme, Beine, Gesicht. Alles wird kantiger, sagt er. Damit kann sie leben. Ihre Hände werden größer, sagt er, grobgliedriger. Damit kann sie leben. Sie fragt sich nur kurz ob sie mit einem Penis leben kann. Bestimmt. Sie schafft das. Über diese Gedanken vergisst sie kurz ihre Übelkeit, bis sie plötzlich wieder würgen muss … Armer John sitzt voll in der Schussbahn, bekommt also alles ab.

Kurz schaut er sie entsetzt an, sieht dann an sich herunter. Auch sie schaut ihn an. Was ist das? Ganz klebrig, überhaupt nicht … wie es normalerweise ist.

„Tja, da hab ich mich wohl verschätzt", er lächelt, beruhigt. „Das war sie dann wohl, deine innere Weiblichkeit." Sein Zauberstab macht alles sauber, als wäre nichts gewesen. _Das war sie dann wohl, deine innere Weiblichkeit_.

Jetzt war es wohl langsam Zeit sich einen neuen Namen zu suchen. Ginevra Molly Weasley war jetzt wohl nicht mehr passend … so ohne innere Weiblichkeit …

_Freitag, 01. September Samstag, 30. September 2000: _

Das erste, das Ginny auffällt, ist das Schrumpfen ihrer Brüste. Sie hatte zwar nie wirklich große gehabt, aber als sie dann noch kleiner, straffer wurden und schließlich ganz in ihrem Oberkörper versanken und Muskeln daraus wurden, war sie doch etwas wehmütig. Sie hatte ihre Brüste gemocht. Und Harry auch, bevor er .. abgehauen war.

Das zweite war natürlich, dass zwischen ihren Beinen einiges anders wird. Jeden Abend steht sie nackt vor dem großen Spiegel, den sie sich extra gekauft hat, und überprüft ihren Körper. Das ist ihr nicht peinlich oder unangenehm, schließlich ist sie allein. Jeden Tag sieht sie mehr von ihren männlichen Organen aus ihren Lenden sprießen. Am 15. September ist es sogar so viel, dass man den Hodensack schon vom Penis unterscheiden kann. Manchmal bildet sie sich ein, dass sie das Wachsen sogar als Ziehen zwischen den Beinen spürt. Irgendwie mag sie dieses Ziehen. OK, dieser Gedanke ist ihr wirklich peinlich.

Das nächste peinliche ist, dass auch John die Entwicklung sehen muss, so als ihr Arzt. Sie läuft jedes Mal rot an, wenn sie zur Untersuchung gehen muss. Weil er immer alles abtastet. Natürlich nur, um irgendwelche Fehlbildungen, Unter- oder Überfunktionen festzustellen und natürlich für die Entwicklung selbst. Er sagt jedes Mal, dass es bei ihr viel schneller ginge, als bei anderen Patienten, dass das jetzt aber nicht mehr so schlimm war, wie letzten Monat.

Sie erzählt ihm natürlich auch von ihrer Beobachtung mit dem Ziehen zwischen den Beinen, und er bestätigt ihr, dass das schon sein kann. Dadurch würden alle Funktionen auch gleich stimuliert, sie müsse das spüren, das ist ganz normal.

Außerdem testet John nur noch wenige Male den Hormon-Trank. Und Mitte des Monats September ist kein einziger rosa Fleck mehr auf dem magischen Bild zu sehen. Als John dieses Bild sieht, ist er glücklich. Denn alles ist gut gegangen. Er sagt, sie müsse den Hormon-Trank nur noch ein, zwei Wochen zu sich nehmen, um das Ergebnis zu festigen, und könne ihn dann absetzten. Nie wieder müsse sie das Gebräu, das für sie immer nach verbrannten Hähnchenflügeln schmeckte, weil sie darauf immer Heißhunger bekommen hatte, zu sich nehmen. Nie wieder Hähnchenflügel, das hatte sie sich geschworen.

Den Trank, der ihre inneren Geschlechtsorgane abgetötet hatte, musste sie ja schon seit dem 31. August nicht mehr nehmen. Es gibt ja nichts mehr zum Abtöten. Also kein Brech-Geschmack mehr. Auch gut.

Was den Trank für den Körper selbst anging, war ihr klar gewesen, dass dieser es wäre, den sie bis ans Lebensende schlucken muss. Um ihren Körper in der Form zu halten, in die er hineingezwungen worden war. Nicht, dass sich ihr Penis wieder zurückbildet, oder so etwas. Der ist am Ende des Monats September nämlich schon ziemlich stattlich, das sagt sogar John. Und der muss es ja wissen.

Das erste, was sie jedoch braucht, ist sowieso ein männlicher Name … und die Angewohnheit über sich nicht mehr als Mädchen zu denken. Schlimme Angewohnheit. Natürlich helfen John und Jeff, und später auch Ron und Hermine, ihr mit der Suche nach einem Namen, mit dem ihr neues Ich sich anfreunden kann.

Das war ein Drama gewesen, Ron und Hermine an die veränderte Ginny zu gewöhnen. Aber sie hatten es überlebt und hatten sich damit abgefunden, dass es Ginny nicht mehr gibt. Nie wieder geben wird. Also braucht Rons ehemalige Schwester einen männlichen Namen, um auch als Mann von ihr denken zu können.

Die Vorschläge sind aber alle so Englisch, so langweilig und versnobt, wie ihr Bruder Percy. Sie wollte etwas Ausgefallenes, etwas, das kein Engländer hatte. Sie kannte leider keine andere Sprache als Englisch, doch sie wusste, dass auf dem Europäischen Festland einige Sprachen komische andere Buchstaben verwendeten. Also überredet sie Hermine, dass diese Viktor Krum einen Brief schreibt, mit der Bitte, ihr männliche Vornamen in allen ihm bekannten Sprachen aufzuschreiben.

In dem Brief, der einige Tage später zurückkommt, merkt man, dass er sehr Verwirrt ist, der Bitte aber gewissenhaft nachgegangen ist. Unter den Namen sind einige unleserlich (Kyrillisch oder so, denkt Ginny), manche enthalten so viele Vokale, dass die niemand mehr aussprechen kann (Finnisch, sagt John). Also bleiben nur die Leserlichen, die Krum in solcher Sorgfalt hingeschrieben hat, man könnte meinen, er musste sich selbst Mühe geben, diese Namen zu finden und zu schreiben.

Einer ist dabei, der springt ihr ins Auge. Er steht in der Spalte, über der ganz dick „_**Deutsch**_" steht. Deutsche Namen haben Ginny schon immer interessiert. Die deutsche Sprache im Allgemeinen, eigentlich. Drum sieht sie sich auch manchmal die Deutschen Gegenstücke zu Englischen Serien an OK, falsches Thema.

Jedenfalls, so denkt Ginny, kann man sich wenigstens Leicht an eben jenen Namen gewöhnen, so als Ginevra. Sie deutet mit ihrer neuen Hand auf den Namen. John und Jeff kennen sich aus. Sie wissen, wie man ihn ausspricht, vor allem diesen einen, blöden Buchstaben mit den Punkten drüber. Ja, der Name gefällt ihr. Den will sie.

Und am Ende des Monats wird es so weit sein. Sie wird endlich komplett männlich sein.

Und dann kommt auch schon der 30. September 2000. Sie verspürt den Drang, die Funktion ihres neuen Geschlechtsorgans zu testen. Will sich aber nicht dazu herablassen, es selbst zu versuchen. Der erste Test muss schon ein richtiger sein. Aber sie ist ja nicht naiv. Es kommt ja niemand in Frage. John war ja vergeben, Jeff ist nur ein Muggel der hat keine Ahnung und von Harry ist sie noch zu weit entfernt.

Immer wenn sie an Harry dachte, gab irgendetwas ihrem Herzen einen Stich. Das hatte sich also nicht verändert, so als Mann. Liebe tat immer weh, außer man bekam sie zurück. Ihr war immer noch dieses alberne T-Shirt ins Hirn eingebrannt und Malfoys Hand auf Harrys Nacken, die zärtlich darüberstrich. Scheiß-Malfoy.

Also muss sie es doch einmal selbst versuchen. Sie hat einige Bücher gelesen, wie Jungs das machen, wenn sie allein sind. Auch wenn sie immer noch der Meinung ist, man könne nie und nimmer alles aus verstaubten Folianten lernen, es hilft doch manchmal. Sie weiß, wo sie ihre Hände hinlegen muss, um überhaupt in Stimmung zu kommen. Sie weiß, was sie tun muss, wenn sie dann den deutlichen Hügel unter ihren neu erworbenen Boxer-Shorts spürt. Aber die sollen nicht schmutzig werden! Also zieht sie die Shorts aus und macht alles, so wie es im Buch stand. Zumindest am Anfang.

Am Ende ist es ihr dann egal, dass sie alles schmutzig gemacht hat. Es war ihr auch egal, dass sie irgendwann vergessen hat, was in den Büchern stand. Sie hat nicht mehr denken können, während sie bemerkt hat, dass ihr neues Organ einwandfrei funktioniert! Sie mochte die elektrischen Impulse, die sie dabei durch ihren Körper schießen gefühlt hat. Und sie weiß, dass sie diese Gefühle nie wieder missen will. WOW. Und so was als ehemalige Ginny.

Der nächste Tag bricht an.

Ginny ist über Nacht gestorben, so scheint es. Ein neuer Mensch ist geboren.

Sein Name ist:

Günther Maximilian Weasley.

_Sonntag, 24. Dezember 2000: _

Günther Maximilian Weasley also. Oder auch nur _Günny_, wie John ihn nennt. Günny. Jetzt ist er schon beinahe drei Monate lang in seinem männlichen Körper und hat sich immer noch nicht an alles gewöhnt, was so neu ist. Wie auch. Sein Penis ist immer noch nicht ganz ausgereift, seine Gesichtszüge sind noch irgendetwas zwischen Ginny, Matsch und Günther und die Hände sind noch viel zu feingliedrig für einen Kerl. John sagt zwar, das wird noch, aber die Schmerzen bei der Veränderung sind auch immer noch da, was Günny manches mal schweißgebadet aufwachen lässt. Und mit seinen Muskeln ist er auch nicht zufrieden, aber er kann leider nichts ändern. Für Harry wollte er die eigentlich stählen, ist sogar in einigen Fitnesscentern gewesen, musste da aber jedes mal höllisch aufpassen, dass man seine deutliche Erektion nicht sah. Dass da auch so viele Männer mit knackigen Hintern herumhampeln müssen! Peinlich so was. Da hatte Günny dann eben auf einen Adonis-Körper verzichtet und geht stattdessen jetzt nur Joggen.

Aber heute, an Heilig Abend, bestimmt nicht. Er hatte lange mit John gestritten über das, was heute zu tun ist. John war nämlich der Meinung gewesen, dass es Zeit wird, sich wieder mit den Eltern zu vertragen, Günny wollte anfangs nicht. Aber dann hat er nachgegeben und steht jetzt vor den Gartentoren zum Fuchsbau neben seinem barbiepinken Smart4Two den will er behalten, als letzten Teil seiner Vergangenheit, mag ihn irgendwie. Er schweift schon wieder mit den Gedanken ab. Was wohl daran liegt, dass er wirklich keine Ahnung hat, wie er sich drin im Fuchsbau verhalten soll. Wer wohl alles da ist? Ron und Hermine mit Sicherheit. Vielleicht auch Snob-Percy mit Frau .. wie heißt sie noch? Vergessen, egal. George und Angelina sind bestimmt nicht da. Er hat ihr letztens eine Karte geschrieben, keine Liebevolle, bloß irgend so eine „Hier ist es schön"-Karte aus Frankreich. Bill und Fleure und Charlie sind bestimmt auch da. Die kommen immer zu Weihnachten.

Ob Harry mit Malfoy auch da war? Hoffentlich nicht, aber wenn ja, musste Günny sich eben zusammenreißen. Vielleicht war Teddy ja dabei. Ach, der kleine Teddy. Wie alt ist der jetzt? Zwei, drei? Ob er Günny als die Ex seines Paten erkennen würde? Er glaubt es nicht.

Immer noch steht Günny vor den Gartentoren seines ehemaligen Zuhauses. Es wird Zeit. John hat recht gehabt. Er streicht sich das letzte mal durch seine Bubi-Frisur, die er sorgfältig mit Gel frisiert hat, dass es wenigstens nach etwas aussieht, öffnet dann das Tor und geht den Weg entlang zum Haus. Bunte Lichter tanzen in den vielen Fenstern, Girlanden hängen an der Außenwand und kleine magisch heraufbeschworene Feen fliegen wie Glühwürmchen um das Haus, geben dem ganzen einen speziellen Reiz. Auf dem gesamten Weg hält Günny den Atem an und atmet dann stoßweise, als er vor der teilbaren Eingangstür steht. Gerade als er anklopfen will, zieht es heftig zwischen den Beinen. Wie immer in den falschesten Momenten. Aber Günny beißt die Zähne zusammen, hebt die Hand und klopft trotzdem.

Die Stimmen, die noch nach draußen gedrungen sind, verstummen. Alle auf einmal. Komisch, als hätten die alle geahnt, dass noch jemand kommt. Günny hört es rumpeln und Schritte, die auf die Eingangstür zukommen. Die obere Hälfte wird vom Vater geöffnet.

„Wer...?", beginnt er, sieht dann aber sein Gegenüber genauer an. Die roten, kurz geschorenen Haare, die Sommersprossen die sich komischerweise noch vermehrt haben, nach dem Hormon-Trank das Gesicht das trotz allem noch sehr nach Ginny aussieht und die Augen. „G-Ginny?" Ungläubig reißt Arthur Weasley die Augen auf, öffnet die Tür ganz.

Günny schüttelt den Kopf. „Das war ich", sagt er. „Jetzt bin ich Günther Maximilian." Er sieht den Vater an, wartet auf eine Reaktion. „Dein Sohn."

Immer noch ungläubig schaut Arthur ihn an. „Ich dachte, deine Mum lügt."

„Sie hat es also gesagt?"

„Natürlich. Und dass ihr gestritten habt."

„Tja. Dann bist du wohl auf ihrer Seite."

Die Antwort bleibt aus. Stattdessen umarmt er seinen neuen-alten Sohn, der bis zum diesen Jahres seine Tochter gewesen ist. WOW. Er akzeptiert ihn. „Komm rein." Wie offen sein Vater doch für alles ist, was die Muggel mitgebracht haben, nach dem Krieg. Eigentlich wundert ihn das nicht. So war er doch schon immer. Arthur brabbelt auch noch irgendetwas vor sich hin, das Günny nicht interessiert. Bis er im Wohnzimmer steht. War ja klar, dass Harry da ist. Und wo Harry ist, da ist auch sein komischer Malfoy-Freund. Günny juckt es in den Fingern, ihn gleich zu verprügeln. Und es juckt ihn … am Sack? Er spürt zumindest ein deutliches Ziehen zwischen den Beinen. Unangenehm. Weil er genau weiß, man sieht es. Man sieht die Beule in seiner engen Jeans so was von deutlich! Wie peinlich. Aber und das fällt ihm erst jetzt auf? dieser Malfoy sieht auf eine gewisse Weise auch verdammt gut aus! Und Harry erst! Er hat endlich diese bescheuerte runde Brille gegen Kontaktlinsen getauscht. Wieso müssen _beide_ so verdammt gut aussehen? Günnys Glück ist es, dass genau in diesem Moment Charlie zu ihm kommt, ihn lange ansieht und schließlich in den Arm nimmt. „Ich will ja nicht, dass mein neuer Bruder wegen einer Erektion gleich das Gespött der ganzen Familie ist", flüstert Charlie so leise, dass wirklich nur Günny ihn hören kann. „Wäre ich schwul, würde ich auch auf Harry stehen."

Er zieht sich aus der Umarmung zurück, blickt in Günnys geschocktes Gesicht und zwinkert ihm zu. Sein Glück ist, dass die beiden Geschwister sind, was die Erektion in Günnys Lenden verschwinden lässt. Zum Glück.

Jetzt kommen langsam alle, um ihn zu begrüßen: Malfoy, Harry und Percy plus Frau nicken ihm nur zu, Bill und Fleure reichen ihm die Hand, Ron umarmt ihn wie Charlie, genauso wie Hermine. Alle begrüßen ihn. Außer Molly. Die steht bloß in der Ecke und schmollt. Da kann Günny aber im Moment auch nichts machen. Er setzt sich nachdem er von Arthur dazu aufgefordert wird an den Couchtisch … gegenüber von Harry und Malfoy. (Teddy ist übrigens nicht da. Er ist bei Andromeda, seiner Tante, geblieben.) Harry hält auch noch Händchen mit seinem Freund und streicht ihm abwesend mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken. Zum Glück verschwindet alles ab der Hüfte abwärts hinter dem Tisch … schon wieder eine Erektion. So was kann echt nerven, wenn sich die Hormone erst noch einspielen müssen. Aber, wie gern hätte er es gehabt, dass dieser Daumen … etwas ganz anderes streichelt … OK, der Gedanke ist peinlich.

Ein böses Lächeln erscheint auf Malfoys Gesicht. Eigentlich will Günny fragen, was _der_ hier eigentlich tut, lässt es aber. Er wohnt ja hier nicht mehr, es muss ihn nicht mehr interessieren. Ist er rot angelaufen, oder wieso grinst der Ex-Slytherin so blöd?

„Hi", ist das dämlichste, was man in dieser Situation sagen kann. Aber mehr fällt Günny nicht ein. Peinlich. Die Antwort ist ein noch dämlicheres Grinsen von Malfoy und ein lustloses „Hi" zurück von Harry. Na toll.

„Wie nennt man dich jetzt?", fragt Harry, das Desinteresse steht ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Na toll.

„G-Günther", auch noch gestottert … super. „Aber … einer meiner Freunde nennt mich bloß Günny."

Malfoy prustet los. So ein Arsch. Das ist nicht witzig! Günny funkelt ihn an. Hoffentlich erstickt er an seinem eigenen Rotz.

„Günny also", ist alles, was Harry darauf sagt. Er wendet seinen Kopf und lächelt seinen Freund an. Wenigstens hat er heute auf das alberne T-Shirt verzichtet, fällt Günny auf. Was die beiden heute tragen ist dagegen alles andere als albern. Und Günny weiß, dass eines seiner Körperteile darauf ganz deutlich reagiert. Beide tragen Hautenge Pullover mit V-Ausschnitten Harry in weiß, Malfoy in schwarz die ihre gestählten Oberkörper und -arme deutlich betonen. Ihre Jeans sind ebenso eng, tief-sitzend und schwarz. Gut sehen sie aus. Alle beide. Scheiße. Günny schluckt.

„Weiß das Ministerium schon davon?", kommt die Frage von Arthur hinter ihm. Er nickt.

„Die waren die ersten. Ich musste es ja melden."

„Stimmt. Denen entgeht nichts so schnell."

Schweigen.

„Was die Muggel uns ermöglichen ist schon phänomenal."

„Ja."

Schweigen.

„G-Günny kann man sich gut merken."

„Ich weiß."

Schweigen.

Wieso war es so leicht, sie allein zu lassen, und wieso ist es jetzt so schwer, wieder mit ihnen zu kommunizieren? Vielleicht weil Mum immer noch hinten in der Ecke steht und schmollt.

„Günny, möchtest du dir nichts zu Essen holen?", wieder Dad, der spricht.

Günny nickt, steht auf und geht ihn die Küche. So viel zu Essen. Er weiß gar nicht, wo er anfangen soll. So fixiert auf die verschiedenen Gerichte, merkt Günny nicht, dass jemand hinter ihm in die Küche getreten ist. Er schaufelt sich schließlich einfach von allem etwas auf den Teller, dreht sich um … und sieht Malfoy, wie er dort an einen Schrank gelehnt steht, das Lächeln von vorhin ist ihm aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Sein Blick ist voller Zorn.

„So, so", seine Stimme trieft beinahe vor Verachtung. „_Günny_", er speit den Kosenamen beinahe aus. „Was bezweckst du damit?"

Trotzig hebt der angesprochene das Kinn. Hoffentlich ist sein Blick genauso eisig wie der von Malfoy. „Das weißt du doch genau, _Malfoy_."

„Natürlich weiß ich das." Er kommt näher. Bedrohlich nahe, seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt. Doch was Günny wirklich aufregt, ist, dass er dadurch nicht minder gut aussieht. Scheiß-Malfoy. „Du wirst verlieren, Weaslette", zischt er, den alten Drecks-Namen benutzend, den er ihm als Ginny in der Schule gegeben hat. „Du bist umsonst … _Günny_ geworden." Er lacht fies … und verlässt den Raum, was Günny einen perfekten Blick auf seinen perfekten Arsch gewährt. Scheiße. Wieso muss dieser Scheiß-Malfoy so gut aussehen? Jetzt bleibt er erst noch in der Küche, bis seine Latte sich wieder gelegt hat.

Natürlich klopft es genau in dem Moment an die Tür, die Malfoy hinter sich geschlossen hat. Eigentlich will Günny sagen: _Kann man hier nicht mal alleine mit seiner Erregung kämpfen, _lässt es aber, als er Molly durch die Tür kommen sieht. Er erstarrt. Schneller hat sich sein Penis noch nie wieder in den Normalzustand zurückgelegt. Scheiße.

„Mum?" Günny versucht ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Vergeblich. Sie weicht ihm aus. Scharrt die sonst so starke, laute Molly etwa mit den Füßen?

Als sie dann doch aufsieht, ist ihr Blick … voller Zorn wie bei Malfoy vorhin. „Was willst du hier?"

Ungläubig sieht Günny sie an.

„Ich wollte ..."

„Geh nach Hause."

„... mich mit dir versöhnen."

„Geh nach Hause."

„Mum, bitte."

„GEH NACH HAUSE!" Sie schreit jetzt, weint, schreit.

„Find dich damit ab, Mum." Günny sieht sie an, ohne eine Gefühlsregung. „Dad hat mich hereingelassen und ich bleibe." Und er bleibt, geht mit seinem Teller zurück ins Wohnzimmer und bleibt. Für beide wird es ein quälend langer Heilig Abend: Für Molly, weil sie immer noch nicht wahr haben will, dass Ginny jetzt Günny ist. Für Günny, weil er immer darauf achten muss, Malfoy nicht zu verprügeln und gleichzeitig seine Erregung wegen Harry er glaubt, dass es nur Harry ist, der sie auslöst zu verstecken.

_Montag, 01. Januar 2001: _

Scheiße. So was nennt man dann also einen _Kater_. Günny fühlt sich, als würde ihm der Kopf platzen. Und schlecht ist ihm auch.

Er hat Silvester mit John und Jeff im Hyde Park gefeiert und ist später noch mit ihnen in einen der beliebtesten Schwulen-Clubs Londons gewesen. Und er hat gesoffen. Merlin, das war gar kein Ausdruck. Einen Drink nach dem anderen hat er hinuntergekippt. Und Sachen angestellt, die will er sich jetzt selbst nicht einmal mehr vorstellen … mit WILDFREMDEN Männern. Hoffentlich weiß das niemand …

Günny sieht sich in dem viel zu hellen Zimmer um, in dem er aufgewacht ist … wo _ist_ er? Er richtet sich auf, stöhnt, weil ihm alles weh tut, und lässt sich wieder zurück in die weichen Kissen fallen. In weiche Kissen eines ihm unbekannten Zimmers in einem Unbekannten Haus bei einem unbekannten … ja was? Mann? Frau? Scheiße. Er hat wirklich alles vergessen. Außer … eine bestimmte Szene von der gestrigen Nacht. Die wird er wahrscheinlich _niemals_ vergessen …

**_Rückblick: Silvesternacht 2000/2001 _**

_Das Feuerwerk im Hydepark war wunderschön gewesen. Muggel und Zauberer haben gemeinsam das neue Jahr gefeiert mit magischen und nicht-magischen Feuerwerkskörpern, die gemeinsam alles in den Schatten gestellt haben, was Günny jemals in seinem Leben gesehen hat. Wunderschön. _

_Irgendwann hatten Jeff und John beschlossen, Günny das erste Mal mit in einen Club zu nehmen. „In einen _bestimmten _Club", haben sie gesagt und ihn an die Hand genommen und mitgezerrt, einfach so. Und was das für ein Club gewesen war ... _

_Überall waren Männer gewesen. _Nur_ Männer. Die Mehrzahl ganz normal gekleidet, wie Günny. Eben alltägliches. Manche hatten sich auffallend geschminkt, das war aber auch schon alles. Und manche waren … anders. Von denen, so hatte Günny sich vorgenommen, wollte er sich fern halten. Er wollte sowieso lieber bei Jeff und John bleiben, um nicht verloren zu gehen. _

_Aber Pustekuchen. _

_Die beiden hatten ihm einen Drink nach dem anderen bestellt, komisches Zeug, klebrig. Es war nicht Feuerwhiskey gewesen. Es war irgend so ein Muggel-Zeug gewesen. Muggel-Zeug, bei dem er schon nach dem dritten Glas einen gewissen Schwindel verspürt hatte. Danach hatte Günny auch aufgehört zu zählen. Komisches Zeug. _

_Und je mehr er getrunken hatte, desto offener wurde er für die Gesellschaft, in die er da hineingezogen worden war. Bald schon saß er mitten unter den anderen Männern, Jeff und John waren irgendwo hin verschwunden, doch mittlerweile war es Günny egal gewesen. Er unterhielt sich prächtig. _

„_Noch einen Drink! Noch einen Drink!", das hatten seine neuen Begleiter immer gerufen. „Noch einen Drink!" Und es war immer der selbe Mann, der ihm seinen neuen Drink reichte, immer mit einem Lächeln auf dem sommersprossigen Gesicht. Günny unterhielt sich auch einmal mit ihm. Sam hieß er und war ein Zauberer. Er war hübsch und etwa in Günnys Alter. „21", hatte er gesagt, als Günny ihn gefragt hatte. Aber Günny kannte ihn nicht aus Hogwarts. Daran hätte er sich erinnert. _

_Sie hatten sich lange unterhalten. Günny hatte immerzu in die königsblauen Augen gesehen, die von ganz unmännlichen, langen Wimpern umrahmt waren. Die Sommersprossen auf Sams Gesicht gaben ihm ein verwegenes Aussehen, was durch seine platinblonden, strubbeligen Haare noch verstärkt wurde. Der einzige Makel an Sams Gesicht war eine kleine Narbe auf der linken Wange. Doch Günny wollte ihn gar nicht danach fragen. Das gehörte nicht zu diesem Abend. _

_Dafür gehörte etwas ganz anderes zu diesem Abend. _

_Nach unzähligen weiteren Drinks tatsächlich waren es fünf oder sechs, doch Günny hatte nicht mehr gezählt wurde der ganze Abend interessanter. Jeff und John waren irgendwann einmal ziemlich mitgenommen zurückgekehrt, beide total zerzaust, betrunken, aber glücklich, wie es schien. Und sie hatten etwas dabei. Eine kleine Tüte mit weißem Pulver, das ein wenig aussah wie dieses Ahoi-Brause-Zeug, das die Muggel-Kinder manchmal in ihre Getränke kippten, oder weil sie es cool fanden durch die Nase hochzogen und es witzig fanden, wenn es als grüner oder roter Schaum wieder daraus hervorkam. Und genau von dem Zeug boten Jeff und John Günny etwas an. Und er sollte genau das damit tun, was die Muggel-Kinder mit der Ahoi-Brause taten: Es die Nase nach oben ziehen und warten. _

_Und Günny tat es. Und WOW, was das für Zeug war. Gemeinsam mit dem Alkohol, den Günny schon im Blut hatte, war die Wirkung überwältigend! Günny fühlte sich, als könnte er Berge plattwalzen. Oder etwas viel besseres tun. _

_Und da kam wieder Sam ins Spiel. Der hatte auch eine Nase von dem weißen Zeug genommen. Als er Günnys Mini-Pupillen bemerkte, lachte er erst. „Aha, du also auch", das war komisches Zeug, das er da laberte. Günny wollte nicht, dass er laberte, auch wenn seine Stimme ihn irgendwie anmachte. _

_Kurzum, Sam kam nicht mehr dazu, viel zu labern. Günny schloss ihm den Mund. Und zwar mit seinem. Stopfte ihm den Mund mit der Zunge. Jeff und John würden ihn später damit aufziehen, dass er Sam beinahe aufgefressen hatte, so wie das aussah. Doch Sam wehrte sich nicht. Ihre Zungen rangen außerhalb ihrer Münder und auch innerhalb der beiden Mundhöhlen um die Oberhand wie in einem Ringkampf. Mitten unter den ganzen anderen Männern, die sie irgendwann einmal anfeuerten und irgendwann noch später mitmachten. _

_Günny merkte, wie er von Mann zu Mann gereicht wurde und am Ende doch wieder bei Sam landete. Der sah ihn an, lüstern, und zerrte ihn in einen angrenzenden Raum. Und der war nicht die Toilette, das war Günny klar. _

_Das letzte, an das Günny sich erinnern konnte, später, waren die starken Hände, die ihm seine Kleider vom Leib gerissen haben, da hinten in diesem komischen Raum. Die selben starken Hände, die ihm einen Gefallen nach dem anderen bereitet haben und die ihn schließlich auf etwas vorbereiteten, das er, egal wie sehr er sich auch anstrengen würde, nie wieder vergessen sollte. Und irgendwann waren es nicht mehr Sams Hände, die Günny in den höchsten Himmel aufsteigen ließ und den Kleinen Tod sterben ließen, sondern ein ganz anderer Körperteil des platinblonden Mannes, der ihn bei jedem Stoß Sterne sehen ließ. _

_Das peinliche war, dass John genau am Höhepunkt von Günnys Ekstase in diesem seltsamen Raum auftauchte, der so gar nicht in einen Club passen wollte. Und dann starb er den kleinen Tod direkt vor Johns Augen. Der würde ihm später erzählen, wie geil ihn das gemacht hatte, als er Günny willenlos unter Sam liegen gesehen hat, die Beine um den Oberkörper des fremden Mannes geschlungen, ekstatisch stöhnend im hysterischen Bogen. Und John würde ihm erzählen, dass er sich genau in diesem Moment gewünscht hatte, dass er an Sams Stelle gewesen wäre. Und dass Günny das niemals Jeff erzählen dürfe, da Günny sonst ein toter Mann wäre, der nie wieder den kleinen Tod sterben könnte. _

_Und als ob das nicht alles gewesen wäre, was an einem Abend passieren konnte. Günny ist noch oft den Kleinen Tod gestorben. Und hat auch andere Männer dazu gebracht eben den zu erleben. WOW. _

_Und immer nach dem Sex hat er an Harry gedacht und sich einfach nur geschämt und noch einen Drink hinuntergekippt und gekokst._

_Und irgendwann verschwimmt alles. Und er weiß nichts mehr. _

**_Rückblick Ende _**

Und jetzt liegt Günny eben in diesem Zimmer und hört es von irgendwo draußen rumoren. Bei _wem_ ist er da jetzt gelandet? Bei Sam etwa?

Unter schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen schafft es Günny dann doch irgendwann einmal aufzustehen und schwankt zur Schlafzimmertüre. Wieso hat Günny auch so viel saufen, rauchen und koksen müssen? Scheiß-Zeug.

Er schwankt den Gang entlang, und hofft, am Ende seinen „Retter" zu finden.

Und tatsächlich. Es ist Sam, der ihn hier aufgenommen hat für die Nacht und ihm jetzt mit einem strahlenden Lächeln einen guten Morgen wünscht. Günny will eigentlich nicht unfreundlich sein. Aber alles tut ihm weh und er grunzt nur unverständlich.

„Oh je", Sam lacht ihn aus. „Da braucht wohl eener ne Aspirin, wa?" Was für ein Dialekt ist das denn? Hat der gestern auch schon so geredet? Aber Günny vergisst schnell, dass er eigentlich keine Dialekte mag, als er einen perfekten Blick auf Sams Arsch bekommt. Man. Der rundet das ganze heiße Bild noch ab. WOW. Und da ist sie wieder. Die immer-anwesende Latte. Als Sam sich wieder umdreht und ihm sein Aspirin-Glas reicht, sieht er das natürlich, grinst nur blöd und redet einfach weiter, als wäre nichts.

„Hast ja janz schön viel gesoffn gestan, wa?", er kichert. „Und gekokst, man. Dachte schon, du fällst mir jetz dann gleech vor die Füße. Tot oder so." Sam sieht ihn an, lächelt. „Tot warste ja", wieder kichert er. Irgendwie ist das albern. Aber irgendwie erregt das Günny nur noch mehr. „Aber austeilen kannste auch janz schön, Günny, dat muss man dir lass'n. Nich' ma bei mei'm Ex hab ich dat so genoss'n, unten drunten zu lieg'n." Er zwinkert anzüglich und Günny weiß, dass er errötet wäre, wäre er nicht so verkatert. Scheiß-Alkohol.

„Aber, sach ma", was will er denn noch? Er sieht doch, dass es Günny gerade echt nicht gut geht. „Wer ist'n Harry?" Scheiße. „Einma haste janz deutlich nach dem geschrien. Ich mein, mir macht da nix aus. Aber int'ressier'n täts mich schon." Scheiße. Und jetzt?

„Harry ist …", ja, was war Harry denn?, „mein … Ex-Freund." Das trifft es ja eigentlich ganz gut.

„Ah", Sam sieht ihn an. „Un' der wa gut im Bett?"

Günny schluckt. Er kann ja schlecht sagen _mit dem hab ich nie geschlafen_. Das wäre ja peinlich. Aber wieso eigentlich? Es war ja bloß die Wahrheit. Weil Harry nie gewollte hatte. Ob er mit Malfoy schon geschlafen hat? Bestimmt.

Also sagt Günny es Sam doch. Der lacht nicht.

„Aber jewünscht hättstes dir, wa?" Der Dialekt regt Günny doch etwas auf jetzt. Ob Sam das absichtlich macht? Gestern ging es doch auch ohne. Oder war Günny da so besoffen gewesen, dass er das gar nicht gemerkt hatte?

„Übrigens", Günny sieht Sam in die königsblauen Augen. WOW, diese Augen. Zu schön. „Dein Freund hat angerufen. Gefragt, wie's dir geht." Moment, wo ist der Dialekt? „Ich hab gesagt, du schläfst noch." Günny glotzt ihn an. Wo ist der Dialekt? „Ich hab dich verarscht." Was? „So bescheuert spricht doch keiner." Er lacht. „Ich dachte … ach, eigentlich dachte ich nichts." Er lacht. „Meinen Ex hat das immer total angeturnt, wieso, keine Ahnung. Er fand's geil. Alte Angewohnehiten, weißt du?" Er lacht wieder. „Aber willst du jetzt nicht mal diesen John zurückrufen? Der klang echt besorgt. Sonst dreht er vielleicht noch durch."

Aber Günny denkt gar nicht daran. Sam ist perfekt. Perfekt, um Harry eifersüchtig zu machen. Perfekt, um immer wieder den Kleinen Tod sterben zu können, weil das war geil. Perfekt, um John zu zeigen, dass Günny auch ohne Harry glücklich sein könnte. Und, hatte er schon erwähnt, dass Sam perfekt war, um Harry eifersüchtig zu machen? Also konnte John warten. Ebenso, wie Harry warten konnte. Weil Sam war perfekt.

Und das zeigt Günny ihm.

Und wie er es ihm zeigt.

Noch an diesem Morgen zeigt er ihm, wie perfekt Sam im Bett war, sowohl oben als auch unten. Wie Perfekt Günny ihm den Kleinen Tod bereiten konnte, weil Günny bei jedem Stoß eine Punktlandung hinlegte, die Sam Sterne sehen ließ. Genauso wie Sam das bei Günny konnte.

Man könnte sagen, die beiden führen eine _Nutzbeziehung_, aber das wäre gelogen. Weil irgendwann entwickelt sich alles weiter. Irgendwann kommt Günny auch darüber hinweg, dass er nicht bei Harry hat landen können.

_Freitag, 01. September 2017, 19 Jahre nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts _

Günny ist wirklich nie bei Harry gelandet. Der war zu stur gewesen.

Aber in Kontakt waren sie wieder getreten.

Günny hatte ihm sogar erzählt, wie schmerzhaft es gewesen war, zum Mann zu werden, und wie nervig, diesen blöden Trank immer noch schlucken zu müssen. Aber hey, in einen sauren Apfel musste man ja bekanntlich beißen.

Und durch Sam war Günny sogar wirklich glücklich geworden, sie sind jetzt immer noch zusammen. Und haben ein Kind adoptiert. Jason. Der darf jetzt sogar nach Hogwarts gehen, so wie Teddy Lupin. Die sind im gleichen Alter und verstehen sich sogar ganz gut.

Günny und Harry treffen sich auch seit zwei Jahren am Bahnhof von King's Cross, wenn sie ihre Schützlinge zum Gleis 9 ¾ bringen und am Ende des Jahres wieder holen.

Und manchmal, nur manchmal, will Günny immer noch bei seinem Ex-Freund landen und flirtet dann so ungeniert mit Harry, dass der immer genervt zu seinem Freund flüchtet. Und manchmal, nur manchmal, schreit Günny beim Sex mit Sam Harrys Namen. Aber nur, wenn Sam eine Blitznarbe aufgemalt hat und so tut, als würde er ihm lüsterne Ausdrücke auf Parsel zuflüstern, während sie es treiben. Da kann Günny dann nicht anders. Sam hat manchmal eben seltsame Ideen, wenn sie sich lieben. Da kann Günny dann nicht anders.

Und manchmal, nur manchmal, hat Günny John im Bett. Wenn Sam arbeitet und Jeff bei seiner Muggel-Familie ist oder so. Dann ist John immer ganz wild darauf, Günny den Kleinen Tod sterben zu lassen und ihn seinen Namen schreien zu hören, wenn er kommt. Sam weiß davon, dass Günny manchmal mit John schläft, und akzeptiert es. Er sagt dann immer, Günny sei ein relativ freier Mann, und solange es nur John ist, mit dem er es treibt, sei ihm das relativ egal.

Einen tollen Freund hat Günny da. Und er liebt ihn, auch wenn es sich anders anhört. Manchmal mehr, manchmal weniger, aber er liebt ihn. Und Sam liebt ihn auch und treibt es mit Jeff, das weiß Günny. Aber wieso er es mit Jeff treibt, hat Sam ihm noch nicht verraten. Vielleicht reizt ihn das Unwissen eines Muggels … oder so ähnlich.

Aber solche Orgien wie zu Silvester 2000/2001 hat es nicht mehr gegeben, auch wenn Günny und Sam noch manchmal koksen und viel Alkohol trinken, wenn sie gemeinsam weg sind. Aber es reizt Günny nicht mehr, mit anderen Männern zu schlafen, außer mit Sam und John. Außer, Harry würde es plötzlich zu langweilig, immer den gleichen Mann im Bett zu haben, und würde zu Günny kommen. Aber Günny weiß, dass diese Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr gering ist.

Also sieht er sich seinen Ex-Freund immer nur an und quasselt mit ihm an den 01. Septembern, die sie sich sehen, so wie heute. Und um ehrlich zu sein: Das reicht ihm vollkommen, wenn sie sich nicht mehr nur anschweigen oder angiften. Schließlich sind Freunde auch was tolles.


End file.
